omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Guile
|-|Street Fighter II-IV= |-|Street Fighter V= Character Synopsis Guile is a notable character within the Street Fighter series, first making his iconic appearance in Street Fighter II. He is a major in the United States Air Force whose goal is to finish the criminal organization Shadaloo, while at the same time investigating the whereabouts of his best friend Charlie Nash. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 7-C Verse: '''Street Fighter '''Name: '''Guile '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''38 '''Classification: Major of the United States Air Force Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Ki Manipulation/Energy Manipulation (Has many techniques that revolve the use of Ki, energy emanated by one's inner self), Sound Manipulation (Through breaking the sound barrier, Guile is capable of attacking with sound itself), Air Manipulation (Sonic Hurrican attacks at speeds so fast that it creates a mini burst of wind) 'Destructive Ability: Small Town Level '(Capable of fighting against Juri-Han, who herself has no issues fighting with the likes of Chun-Li. Guile is also comparable to Chun-Li directly, even being able to fight against her) 'Speed: Supersonic+ '(The use of Sonic Boom involves Guile breaking the sound barrier. Can keep up with Chun-Li, who can dodge gunfire at close range) 'Lifting Ability: Class 5 '(Comparable to the likes of Zangief, who has no issues picking up and piledriving Bears) 'Striking Ability: Small Town Level '(Scaling off Chun-Li, who created a Kikosho with so much power, it's capable of creating a huge crater with this much force tied to it) 'Durability: Small Town Level '(Can trade blows with opponents around the level of Chun-Li and should be comparable to her in durability as well) 'Stamina: High '(Even when heavily injured, Guile can fight against power foes and even win) 'Range: 'Standard melee range, tens of meters with Ki attacks. 'Intelligence: '''Above Average due to training in Martial Arts and having expertise in being a soldier and major in Air Force '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None notable, however has training on how to use firearms and pilot airborn vehicles '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sonic Boom:' The user throws a crescent-shaped wave of energy with a quick arm motion that breaks the sound barrier. *'Sonic Blade:' Guile spins up sonic energy to create a stationary vertical Sonic Boom projectile. *'Sonic Cross:' By throwing a Sonic Boom immediately after using Sonic Blade, Guile can power up it into a 2-hit attack. *'Flash Kick:' The user performs a backflip, kicking his opponent harshly as he does. The attack is almost instantaneous, and the arc of the kick leaves a flash in its wake. *'Double Flash:' Guile performs a Flash Kick and continues with another Flash Kick that hits heavier as he follows up with an intermediate transitional kick with his adjacent leg as he flips forward. *'Solid Puncher:' Guile charges his fists with ki energy. This allows him to throw up to four extra Sonic Boom'attacks in quick succession. *'Sonic Hurricane: Guile unleashes a massive Sonic Boom which whirls in place directly in front of him, dealing significant damage to any foe caught in it. The Level depends on how many hits it causes/how long it lasts. *'Flash Explosion:' Guile crouches before proceeding to deliver a multi-hitting Flash Kick. He then follows up with another multi-hitting Flash Kick. If this lands, Guile then finishes with a final, powerful Flash Kick. *'Sonic Tempest:' This move is activated when Guile uses Sonic Hurricane while Solid Puncher is still active. A stronger version of the Sonic Hurricane, it has wider range and more attack power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Males Category:Martial Artist Category:Brawlers Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Ki Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Sound Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 7